Dragon Ball Z: Blazing
''Dragon Ball Z: Blazing (Doragon Boru Zetto BLAZING!!) ''is a fighting game developed by Better Fight Fast Productions for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. Plans have been made to port an enhanced version of the game to the next generation of consoles (unless Blazing 2 can be developed). The game was critically acclaimed, often being called "the best Dragon Ball Z fighting game EVER". The game features a character roster larger than any in history, refined gameplay, and an incredibly acurate story mode. It is the spiritual successor to Dragon Ball Z Shindokai II. Overview Development First announced May 8th, 2011, Dragon Ball Z: Blazing approximatley over 200 characters (counting transformations and discounting alternate costumes). This massive roster is possibly the largest in any DBZ game, which earned it points. Gameplay has been heavily refined, including interesting features such as: if Cell is fighting a Team battle were either Androids 18 or 17 are present, he can "absorb" them, which rejuvinates his health and increases his Max Ki. The graphics have also been improved, being a fusion of Ultimate Tenkaichi and Raging Blast 2's. The game will apparently have 20 DLCS, each featuring Alternate Costumes and some occasional new characters. Beta testers were very impressed by the game and claimed it was the best Dragon Ball Z game they had played. Gameplay The game combines the two gameplay elements from the Shindokai games. The camera rotates dependant on the action, but players can aim their attacks via a Semi-Transparent Target Reticule. The game uses a four-button control scheme, with a button for Fast Attacks, Slow Attacks, Throws, and Ki Blasts. Combing the Ki Blast button with a directional input unleashes different supers. The game also uses the "Destructive Break" system, which allows damage to be taken by the arena, and for even the smallest marks to remain, including footprints. Console Bonuses PlayStation 3 The PlayStation 3 bonuses include King Kai and Kid Krillin as a playable characters, as well as a remastered version of Episode of Bardock. It will also be English dubbed for the first time, using the original FUNimation actors. Xbox 360 The Xbox version features Mr. Popo and Dende as playable characters, as well as a Remastered and English Dubbed version of "Yo! Son Goku and his Friends Return!" Game Modes Dragon Battle Collage Players can select battles from all of Dragon Ball Z's Sagas, as well as the movies, Dragon Ball, and Dragon Ball GT. There is also a What-If saga, and a Saga for Custom Characters. Each section has over 27 battles each, each with a "Story Recap" animation at the beginning of a battle, and in-game cutscene as well. It is the most accurate story mode yet. The most interesting feature is the use of the Super Battle and Advanced Super Battle modes. For example, in the fight against Meta Cooler as both Goku and Vegeta, Goku and Vegeta fight at once against Meta Cooler, and against the Zombies in the Fusion Reborn scenario, Goten and Trunks fight in a Advanced Super Battle section. These sections allow for Co-Op story mode battles. Sparring *1P vs CPU- The standard Battle *1P vs 2P- Fight your rival or friend! *2P vs COM- Player 2 battles the computer. *Team Battle- Choose groups of fighters to duke it out! *COM vs COM- The computer battles! *Fusion Battle- Only Fusion characters can participate. *Random Battle- Random characters and a map is chosen. *Survival Battle- Player 1 fights through 3 CPU opponents, without regenerating health. *Custom Battle- Two custom characters can fight, with setable conditions. *Super Battle- Up to 7 characters can fight at once! *Advanced Super Battle- Up to 12 characters can fight at once! World Tournament *Tenkaichi Budokai- A standard Tournament, all races can participate. *Cell Games- A Tournament without ringouts, and Fusion characters can be used. The final opponent is always Perfect Cell. *Battle Royale- 5 opponents fight in the ring at the same time. *Galactic Tournament- A normal Tournament, but in the Non-Earth maps. Only non-human characters can participate. *Yamcha Games- A normal Tournament, but only human characters can participate. *Other World Tournament- A standard Tournament, but only non-human or non-Saiyan (with the exception of Goku) can compete. Co-Op *Survival- A series of randomly selected characters in a series of randomly selected maps. *Human Course- Defeat all the human characters! *Saiyan Course- Defeat all Saiyan characters! *Namekian Course- Defeat all Namekian characters! *Alien Course- Defeat all alien characters! *Score Course- You earn points for every successful attack! Kami's Lookout *Creation- Create your own character! Players can choose between Saiyan, Namekian, Majin, Ice-jinn, or Android characters, as well as endless small details. *Mr. Popo's Training- Train with Mr. Popo and learn Sper Attacks, and again Z Artifacts. *Custom Sparring- Fight with outher custom characters online or offline. Musical Edit *Upload Music *Customize Music *Custom Tracks Upgrade Z In the game, players can earn Z Artifacts, which boost a character's Super or Ultimate Techniques. Each character can be equipped with 5 Z Artifacts (one for Each Super and Ultimate), which turns them into "Enhanced Characters". These enhanced characters can be used in Dragon Battle Collage, but this automatically turns the difficulty up to Hard. Playable Characters *Early Goku (Base, Kaioken x2, Kaioken x10, Kaioken x20) *Kid Gohan *Early Piccolo *Scouter Vegeta (Base, Great Ape) *Krillin *Yamcha *Future Trunks w/Sword (Base, Super Saiyan) *Mid Goku (Base, Super Saiyan) *Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *End Piccolo *Mid Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Vegeta) *Tien *Chiatzou *Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Trunks) *End Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) *Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Great Saiyaman) *Ultimate Gohan *End Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Majin Vegeta *Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) *Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Vegito (Base, Super Vegito) *Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Super Gogeta *GT Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Future Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan) *Videl (Base, Great Saiyaman 2) *Hercule *GT Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 4) *Uub (Base, Majuub) *Pan *Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4) *Master Roshi (Base, Max Power) *Yajirobe *Nail *Supreme Kai (Base, Kibitokai) *Raditz (Base, Great Ape) *Nappa (Base, Great Ape) *Saibamen *Captain Ginyu (Base, Goku's Body) *Recoome *Burter *Jeice *Guldo *Zarbon (Base, Post-Transformation) *Dodoria *Frieza (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, Full Power) *Mecha Frieza *Appule *Cui *Frieza Soldier *King Cold *King Vegeta (Base, Great Ape) *Cell (1st Form, 2nd Form, Perfect Form, Super Perfect) *Cell Jr. *Dr. Gero *Android 19 *Android 18 *Android 17 *Android 16 *Majin Buu *Evil Buu *Super Buu (Base, Piccolo Absorbed, Gotenks Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed) *Kid Buu (Base, Ultra) *Babidi *Spopovitch *Dabura *Bardock (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan) *Fasha (Base, Great Ape) *Tora (Base, Great Ape) *Shugesh (Base, Great Ape) *Borogos (Base, Great Ape) *Garlic Jr. (Base, Super Garlic. Jr.) *Dr. Wheelo *Turles (Base, Great Ape) *Lord Slug (Base, Giant) *Salza *Cooler (Base, Final Form) *Meta Cooler *Android 13 (Base, Super) *Broly (Base, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan, Great Ape) *Zangya *Bojack (Base, Full Power) *Janemba (Base, Super) *Pikkon *Tapion *Hirudegarn *Baby Vegeta (Base, 2nd Form, Final Form, Great Ape) *Super 17 *Nova Shenron *Syn Shenron (Base, Omega) *Naturon Shenron *Oceanous Shenron *Haze Shenron *Rage Shenron *Ice Shenron *King Piccolo (Base, Restored Youth) *Tambourine *Pilaf Machine (Base, Fusion) *Devilman *General Blue *Mercenary Tao *Cyborg Tao *Kid Goku (Base, Great Ape) *Chi-Chi (Base, Kid, Buu Saga) *Grandpa Gohan *Nam *Android 8 *Custom Character *Custom Character *Custom Character *Vegeta (Super Saiyan 3) *Broly (Super Saiyan 3) *Gohan (Super Saiyan 3) *Doore *Neiz *Android 14 *Android 15 *Hatchiyack *Tarble *Baby Gohan *Kid Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Goku Jr. *Vegeta Jr. *King Cold (Final form) *Kid Krillin *Dende *Mr. Popo *King Kai *Adult Chi-Chi Joke Characters *Super Saiyan Hercule *Xicor *Cell (Krillin Absorbed) *Prillin *Gaditz *Piccgeta *Old Pan Stages *World Tournament Stage *World Tournament Stage (Night) *Planet Namek *Planet Namek (Dragon Summoned) *Ruined Planet Namek *Rocky Area *Rocky Area (Night) *Ruined City *Ruined City (Night) *Break Wasteland *Break Wasteland (Night) *Cave *Cell Games Arena *Cell Games Arena (Destroyed) *Islands *Islands (Destroyed) *Kami's Lookout *Kami's Lookout (Night) *Underworld *Underworld (Fusion Reborn) *Glacier *Dark Planet *Super Buu's Insides *Hyperbolic Time Chamber *Fake Planet Vegeta *Goku's House *Ruined Time Machine *Dojo *Capsule Corp *King Yemma's Palace *Tree of Might *Volcano *Ruins of Planet Vegeta *Pendulum Room *Snake Way Achievements & Trophies *The Journey Begins!- Beat Saiyan Saga *Garlic Jr's Defeat- Beat Dead Zone *Goodbye, Frieza!- Beat Frieza/Namek Saga *The Terror of the Androids- Beat Android Saga *Ascension- Beat Cell Saga *End of a New Threat- Beat Cell Games Saga *Gohan's New Costume- Beat Great Saiyaman Saga *The Space Pirates Defeated- Beat Bojack Unbound *The Legendary Super Saiyan- Beat Broly- The Legendary Super Saiyan *Broly's Second Defeat- Beat Broly Second Coming *Peace Restored- Beat Majin Buu Sagas *Janemba Put to Rest- Beat Fusion Reborn *Broly is Gone for Good- Beat Bio-Broly *Tapion's Truth- Beat Wrath of the Dragon *Super Spirit Bomb- Beat Tree of Might *Saving Piccolo- Beat World's Strongest *The Journey Has Just Begun- Win 7 Sparring Matches *Teams Toghether!- Win 4 team Battles *Free-For-All - Beat 5 Super Battles *Master of the Battle - Beat 12 Advanced Super Battles *Champion - Win World Tournament *Human Supremecy - Win Yamcha Games *Alien Rising - Win Galactic Tournament *The Others Not Forgotten - Win Other World Tournament *Rise of Heroes - Create a Custom Character. *Training Begins - Beat the first steps of Mr. Popo's Training *One over the over - Win a Custom Sparring Match *Super Battlers - Win a Advanced Team Battle with Custom Characters. Category:Video Games Category:Zeon1 Category:Page added by Zeon1 Category:Canonical Pages